


Guardian Angel

by Elphachel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Attack, Don't know if it counts as graphic violence but better safe than sorry, F/F, Hurt Laura, I guess it's an AU, Just changing the story, Kinda violent in places, Not no powers or something (Carmilla's still a vampire), Protective Carmilla, Slurs, angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphachel/pseuds/Elphachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having their own "in-house" champagne party, Carmilla never shows, and Laura goes to the Zeta party without her. This begins just after that, and follows how I think the story should have gone from there (not that it would have, because this kinda violence is completely not "PG-13", nor is the language that I used appropriate for our perfectly wholesome Carmilla, but still. This is a fanfic so I can make it as non-PG-13 as I damn well please).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Puff of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT WARNING RIGHT NOW
> 
> This is a fic containing homophobic hate crimes. I don't want to trigger anyone, I don't want to create problems for people. Please, if you think it's going to trigger you, don't read. 
> 
> With the graphic violence tag, I don't know if this counts, but I thought it was better safe than sorry. If I should remove it, or if there's something else that you think I should add, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> ~Elphachel

Laura hummed as she walked back to her room. She was tipsy, but not too drunk. She wanted to remember this night: the first fun they'd really had in a while. Carmilla had been meant to show up to go to the party with them, and they were going to catch her and prove that she was a vampire and that she had taken the missing girls. Carmilla never showed up, and, despite Perry's distaste for parties, they decided to go along to that Zeta bash afterall.

LaFontaine had been pretty worried about Laura walking back alone in her 'current state'.  
"Not only are you tipsy," they had said, "but we also have no idea where your roommate is. Maybe Carmilla didn't come back because she's planning a way to make you her next meal..." Laura had laughed, and said that there was no reason for her to be worried. Her words slightly slurred and her steps a little shaky, Laura had pushed past LaFontaine, leaving her worried friend warning her to be careful.

Already halfway home, Laura was somewhat less drunk now, but still just as stubborn.  
"LaF was worried for nothing," Laura muttered to herself. "I'm perfectly safe on my own." Looking up at the stars, she went back to humming. Without really meaning to, she found her thoughts gravitating to her roommate. She had seen Carmilla at night sometimes, staring out of the window, watching the stars. No matter how much Laura tried to deny it, she felt a strange attraction to the other girl, and despite the fact that all of the evidence pointed to Carmilla being a vampire, Laura couldn't shake the idea that her roommate wasn't evil. She certainly felt like the girl was protecting her. Although she could swear that she had a pet cat or something. She kept finding black fur in the bathroom...

"Well well well," a voice slipped out of the shadows, pulling Laura from her thoughts, followed by several heavy sets of footsteps. "What do we have here?" Laura turned to see three large boys standing over her. They looked around her age, but they were pretty strong. Sick, twisted smiles were plastered on their faces. She took a few steps back. They took a few steps forward. No matter how far back she went, they always came closer. One of the boys pulled out a torch, and the light hit his face for a second. It looked like Josh from her Lit Class.  
"Hey Josh," Laura said nervously, "did you need some help with the homework?" Josh didn't answer, and shone the torch on her. The light swept over the other two boys. One of them looked at least 23. The other looked young, maybe 18.  
"It's the dyke!" The 18 year old called out gleefully, pulling out a pocketknife.   
"Look," Laura stuttered, her fear increasing every second, "it's no secret that I'm gay. Can we please just leave this? It's none of your business who I have relationships with." The 23 year old growled, taking a few more steps towards her. Her back touched a wall. Trapped.  
"You see, it is kinda our business," he snarled. "We can't take this kinda shit around here. You faggots are a disease. And like all diseases, you need to be destroyed." 

He grabbed Laura by the collar of her shirt, and she felt his rancid smelling breath wash across her face.   
"Get her," he muttered, and with that, the three boys descended on her, fists colliding with her face, arms, stomach, legs. Laura cried out in pain as blood spurted out of a cut above her eye. She felt slashes across her body and the familiar trickle of warmth told her that the pocketknife had come into play. Finally, the boys stopped and stepped back, as if to admire their work. Laura coughed, warm blood spraying into her hand. The taste caused her to gag, vomit rushing onto the ground next to her and splashing onto her clothes. The oldest of the boys crouched down beside her, careful to avoid the blood and vomit. He pulled her shirt off and wiped her mouth with it, before throwing it to the ground. Laura felt to far gone to fight back.  
"Now," he whispered, "I can promise you that one night with me, and you'll never act like a fucking faggot again..." Realising his intentions, Laura felt the last spark of energy enter her veins. Acting on an impulse, she called for the only person she could even begin to think of.  
"Carmilla!" She screamed as the boy began to rip at her remaining clothing.

In a puff of smoke, Carmilla appeared, pushing the boy backwards to stand between him and Laura. She bared her teeth at them.  
"I'll give you one chance you fuckasses," she snarled, "touch this girl again, and I will slowly pull out every vain from your bodies, while making sure that you can really feel it." Josh gulped and ran off without looking back, dropping the torch to the ground. The glass on it cracked, casting strange shadows on the walls. The 18 year old looked slightly nervous, ready to flee the moment trouble arose. The oldest was undeterred, and stood laughing in front of Carmilla.  
"You're going to do that?" He asked, incredulous. "You're nothing but a weak little faggot like her, I'd bet. You wouldn't be able to break my skin, let alone pull a single vein out of my body." Carmilla smiled slightly.  
"I hope that's not a challenge, because it's only fair to tell you that, if it is, I'll break more than just the skin, asshole." He smirked at her, willing her to do her worst. The boy behind him ran off, sure that something bad was going to happen.

In a flash, Carmilla pushed the boy's hand back. There was a crinkling sound and a scream as his bone went through his elbow, the rest of it shattering from the sheer force of Carmilla's attack. He didn't register for a second, and laughed, assuming that Carmilla had failed. Then he saw his arm, and felt the shattered bone and the blood dripping from his elbow. He staggered backwards, and fell flat on his ass Laura stared in shock, still wondering how Carmilla had gotten in between her and that guy so fast. Carmilla narrowed her eyes.  
"If you ever come near her again," she said, pressing the bone back into his arm to more screams, "then I'll do this with every bone until I get to the neck." She pulled the bone back out again, before dropping the shard on the ground. "Have a nice night," she snarled. Then she gently picked up a half-unconscious Laura and carried her back to their room.


	2. Watching from the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing, I said before "how the story could have gone" (which is what I meant, not should). I have absolutely no qualms with how the shows writers did this. Everything that they've done is perfect, better than anything I could ever hope to write. I don't mind if you want to say something bad about what I've written, but please at least say how I could improve. This is kinda an "if I was writing this (which, with this fic, I am), and this happened, and it was set in a slightly more realistic world (papa Hollis was right to be afraid) then this might happen". I'm sorry, that made no sense. You know what, it's a fanfic. It's different. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~Elphachel

Moonlight was shining through the window when Laura awoke. She sat straight up in bed, before groaning as her pain crashed down around her body. Shadows hid the person in front of her from view. Their form was still, their head pointed directly at Laura.  
"God," she groaned to herself as she felt the ache that permeated every part of her being. "I feel like I've been hit with a bus." She paused, feeling a heavy pounding in her head. "Scratch that. I feel like I've been hit with an airplane." 

She slowly lowered herself onto the bed, careful to avoid aggravating any of her injuries. Just as she closed her eyes, she saw the shadow in front of her move. Her eyes snapped open as she reached hurriedly behind her for the lamp switch, ignoring the flashes of pain that she felt with every movement. Her lamp flickered to life, illuminating the shadowy figure. Laura's eyes widened in panic when she saw who it was.  
"Carmilla!" Laura nearly shouted. Despite the girl saving her last night, she still had no idea what Carmilla even was, let alone what her intentions were. If Carmilla really was a vampire, then there was a good chance that her intention was to have Laura as a cocktail. And if Carmilla wasn't (or maybe even if she was), there felt like there was some strange pull between them, something that Laura was just the tiniest bit afraid of. And now Laura was weak, somewhat helpless, and owed Carmilla a debt of sorts. Not that Laura wasn't a little bit interested in paying that debt in the way she thought her roommate might want. She had seen the other girl with all of her "study buddies", and if that was at all reminiscent of how Carmilla wanted this debt paid, Laura would be more than happy to pay up. 

Laura suddenly realised that Carmilla was staring at her, a slight look of shame written on her face. Laura felt her own face grow hot.  
"Have you been watching me sleep?" Laura said, a mixture of fear and intrigue mixed in her voice. Carmilla hung her head in shame and embarrassment. Laura felt an odd thrill go through her.  
"How long have you been..." Laura trailed off. Despite the way that this attention from Carmilla was making her feel, she couldn't escape the odd sensation that something was off about this.  
"Ever since we became roommates," Carmilla mumbled. Laura's head shot up.  
"What!? Why?" Carmilla finally met Laura's eyes, realising that there was nothing she could do now to justify her watching Laura sleep other than to tell the truth. Laura felt a shock go through her as she met Carmilla's dark brown eyes.  
"I wanted to make sure that you were safe, okay buttercup?" The confident Carmilla that Laura had always known was back. Laura smiled, determined to match Carmilla's confidence.  
"Keep me safe from what?" Laura smirked. "Things that go bump in the night?" Carmilla didn't smile back at her, weighing up whether or not to tell the truth. She decided to edge around it.  
"Dark things, dangerous things. Far worse than what you encountered Wednesday night. Things that are too silent to make even a single bump as the sliver through the night and walk away with your life." Carmilla fell silent as she saw fear etching itself on Laura's face. "You're never going to sleep again now, are you?" She said, finally cracking a small smile at Laura. It was confident and cocky and made Laura feel instantly safer for some reason.

"Wait," Laura cried out before she could feel too secure. "What do you mean Wednesday night? That was just a few hours ago." She grabbed the clock from her bedside. "Look, it's only 2am. I left the party at 12am. It's only been two hours." A sad look crossed Carmilla's face at Laura's confusion.  
"Creampuff," she said gently, "this is Friday night. When the sun rises, it will rise on Saturday." Panic threatened to consume Laura.  
"I missed two days!" She shouted. "Why didn't anyone wake me!?" Carmilla reached down to cup Laura's face, her other hand smoothing down her hair.   
"You weren't okay to go out. You had a terrible fever, and when you were awake, you were either throwing up or mumbling incoherently. I had to force feed you water, and keep everyone out of our room. And let me tell you, when your patient tries to take the glass and throw it at you every time you try to give them water, your patience runs pretty thin." Carmilla smiled to show that it was a joke.  
"You..." Laura trailed off, shock snatching her words. "You took care of me?" Carmilla's smile disappeared.  
"Don't expect anymore of that now," She snapped. "You can get your own damn water." Laura ignored the pain in her body as she reached up to give Carmilla a hug. After resisting for a minute, Carmilla gave in to the hug and held Laura gently, so as not to hurt the smaller girl.

"You know," Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear, "you act so tough, but you're not really that bad, are you Carm?" Carmilla pulled back to stare at Laura with raised eyebrows.  
"Carm?" She asked doubtfully.  
"What? You call me creampuff, and buttercup, and all sorts of other sweet edible things. You can handle being called Carm." The two girls smiled at each other, before Carmilla went back to her own bed. She resolved not to tell Laura about how she had kissed Laura on the forehead every night before Laura slept, and how that had developed into a gentle kiss on the lips every night.  
"You know, you snore when you sleep," Carmilla called to Laura. The only response she received was a snore from the already-sleeping girl. "Told you." Carmilla smirked, before getting out of bed to watch Laura again. She kissed her gently.  
"Goodnight Laura."


	3. Am I a Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while; school has been keeping me VERY busy! Here's a new chapter, hopefully I'll get them coming through a little bit faster, but please bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> ~Elphachel

"Hey Carm?" Laura whispered on Sunday morning. She twisted to look at the other girl, the pain from her beating already lessening. Carmilla pulled her head out of the fridge and turned to Laura.  
"Yeah, creampuff?" She walked over so that she was standing over Laura. The smaller girl gulped, seeing Carmilla's perfect legs right in front of her head. She forced her eyes away as she sat up.  
"You know how you said you watch me every night?" Laura questioned, causing Carmilla to groan.  
"I thought we weren't going to discuss this anymore," Carmilla frowned, turning to leave. Laura grabbed at her hand to pull her closer, but missed, her hand instead falling directly onto Carmilla's ass. The older girl smirked down at Laura as she realised where her hand was. She tried to pull it away, but Carmilla put her hand over the top of Laura's, holding it there with ease.  
"What were you saying, creampuff?" Carmilla watched Laura as she stammered, searching for the words that had flown out of her the moment her hand reached Carmilla. Finally she found them.  
"You said you watch me every night, so when do you sleep?" Laura rushed out before she could lose the words again. Carmilla's mouth twisted into a grimace, and Laura was certain she'd made a mistake. She tried to backtrack, terrified of losing the close(ish) relationship they'd developed since Carmilla had saved her.

"I mean, of course, you don't have to answer, and it really doesn't matter, I mean, it's none of my business, and-" Carmilla stood over Laura, and Laura cut herself off, noticing how close Carmilla was to her. Carmilla licked her lips, causing a slight shiver to go through Laura's body.  
"Do you ever shut up?" She murmured, her tone low and seductive. She pushed herself a bit closer, so that there was practically no space between their faces. Just a centimetre closer and their lips would touch...

"Laura!" Danny burst in through the door, LaFontaine and Perry trailing sheepishly behind her. "Get away from her!" Danny ran towards Carmilla, stake out in front of her. Carmilla's eyes narrowed, and she jumped out of the way the second before Danny could reach her. Danny pulled back, getting ready for a run-up so that she could try a second time. Laura quickly stood in between them, cause Danny to stop, her expression one of complete confliction.  
"Danny! Danny!" Laura cried out. "Calm down! I'm fine, she's fine, we're all fine!" At this, Carmilla reached over to twirl a bit if Laura's hair in between her fingers.  
"Yes," she smirked, "Laura is most definitely 'fine'." Carmilla's hand in her hair felt good, and it was such a nice feeling that Laura closed her eyes, sighing slightly. Danny snarled slightly.  
"Laura," she warned, "if you know what's good for you, get away from her. You and I both know that that... That... Thing is too dangerous to be left alive." Danny sighed. "I've done nothing but protect you, and when I walk in, you're getting ready to kiss a monster." 

Laura glared at her, anger in her eyes.  
"Okay," she cried out, "first of all, Carmilla isn't a monster. We never determined that she's a vampire, and even if she is, we have no proof that she's a bad one. Second of all, are you trying to suggest that because you "protect" me, you have some sort of right to me? Where were you when I was beaten to a pulp a few days ago? Do you know who was there? Carmilla! The "monster" who you want to protect me from, she saved my life! And that brings me to one last thing: if protecting me gives a person rights to me, then Carmilla gets me right now. She's been protecting me from the start, it seems, as she stays up to make sure nothing and no one gets in, not to mention the fact that, as it just said, she saved my life! So you know what? Protecting me doesn't give you a right to my love. But, if it did, Carmilla has earned it." Carmilla stared at Laura, a strange expression on her face.  
"Hey, Hollis!" Danny said, sadness tainting her anger. "Call me when you wake up." With that, Danny turned and left.

LaFontaine and Perry stood in the doorway, looking on awkwardly. Suddenly, LaFontaine looked at their watch.  
"Dear god," they exclaimed, "would you look at the time, Per? We'll see you guys later." LaFontaine walked out, but Perry remained, staring at the wood chips from the stake on their floor.  
"I'll be back to clean that later," she sighed. With that, LaFontaine pulled her out of the door, closing it behind them.

After a few silent seconds, Laura turned to face Carmilla, who was still staring at her.  
"Well that was eventful," Laura let out a forced laugh, which dropped away quickly. Carmilla couldn't take her eyes off of Laura. "What?" Laura asked, finally noticing the strange expression covering her roommates face.  
"Do you really think I'm not a monster?" She whispered. Laura looked shocked.  
"Of course not. Carm, I know you're not a monster. I know." Carmilla still had the expression on her face. "That can't be it. Why are you looking at me like that?" Laura laughed self-consciously. Carmilla moved closer to Laura again.  
"If the ginger squad hadn't interrupted, would you have let me kiss you?" Carmilla asked softly. Their faces were back where they had been before Danny had burst in. Laura smirked, delight playing across her eyes.  
"Why don't you find out?" She said, her breath sending shivers down Carmilla's spine. Then their lips met, and the world turned into stars.

The two girls pulled back slightly. Laura panted, her heartbeat erratic as she felt Carmilla's hands continuing to roam across her body.  
"Wow," Laura whispered, her lips still pressed against Carmilla's slightly.  
"The answer to my question was yes, right? You would have let me kiss you?" Laura laughed at Carmilla's uncertainty.  
"If you really don't know, I guess we'll have to try again..." Carmilla didn't hesitate: their lips crashed together again. Carmilla began to push Laura back towards the bed, her mouth going down to suck at Laura's neck. This gesture pulled a moan out of Laura. And then Carmilla's fangs came out, brushing against Laura's neck lightly.

"What was that!?" Laura jumped backwards, her fingers checking her neck for blood. Carmilla decided that there was really no point in hiding it anymore. Laura already had her suspicions, obviously.  
"Didn't you know creampuff?" She smirked, putting on her most seductive voice in the hopes of hiding how afraid she was. "I'm a vampire."


	4. Pancakes and grape soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, wow... I left this a looooooooong time. I'm really really sorry. I've just been going through some shit, and this particular shit has given me terrible writers block. I kinda just tried to push through it, but this probably isn't that good, given that I wrote the start of this chapter like three months ago, and the rest this week... Anyway, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post. It might be really often, or it might be once every few months. I've just been super busy, and exams are coming up. I'm hopeful that I'll be able to get working on this, and maybe even finish it before the end of the year. I'm not sure how long this'll be though... Anyway, I'm sorry for writing such a long note. As always, please feel free to say what you thought, whether you loved it, hated it, or thought that it could use "something else". I'd love to get some feedback. :)
> 
> ~Elphachel

Laura stood, staring at Carmilla for a second. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again, still able to feel Carmilla's mouth against her own, against her neck, imagining it against somewhere else... Her cheeks flushed as she realised what she was thinking about. Carmilla was looking at her hopefully.  
"I, you, I," Laura stammered, unable to find any words with Carmilla's beautiful eyes staring deep into hers, as though she could see her soul.  
'Fuck it,' Laura thought, and she stepped back towards Carmilla, pressing their mouths together once more.

Carmilla pushed into the kiss, desperate for the other girl. She had been ever since she had arrived. She tried so hard not to get involved, but, with Laura, she just couldn't help it. She slowly shifted, her hand sliding down Laura's stomach, a finger inching towards the wasteband of Laura's pants. A strangled groan came out of Laura. Carmilla, assuming it was enjoyment, continued working down, her hand now coming to the band of Laura's panties.

"Stop," Laura said quietly. Carmilla heard it, but struggled with obeying the command. She could smell Laura's arousal, and she could feel her own growing like a thirst for blood, demanding to be satisfied. Her hand moved down once again, causing Laura to jump away. Carmilla stared at her, surprised.  
"Creampuff... What's wrong?" She whispered, moving towards Laura and cupping her face gently. Laura turned away, a blush creeping over her face. "Laura..."  
"I don't want to move that fast, Carm," Laura said quietly. "I like you, I like you a lot, but I need time before I'll be ready to sleep with you. It's been the same in all my relationships. It'll take a while, but if you don't mind, then not only does it make me more comfortable, I'll also know that you're worth it. 

Carmilla smiled at Laura, her hand still gently resting on her cheek. She gave her one soft kiss, and then pulled back.  
"Of course I'll wait. Some people are worth it." She planted another gentle kiss on Laura's forehead. "So, if you don't want to do that, what do you want to do?" Laura looked at Carmilla thoughtfully.  
"Well, it is a Sunday morning," she said, "and there's this place just outside the campus that does really awesome pancakes on Sunday mornings." Carmilla smiled at how excited Laura was getting for pancakes.  
"While we're there should I call you pancake instead of cupcake?" Carmilla teased. Laura laughed, but didn't answer, too busy looking for something.  
"I just need to find my wallet, and then we can go." Carmilla walked over to Laura, who was bent over looking through her stuff, and picked her up effortlessly, causing a squeal to come from the younger girl.  
"Given that this is essentially our first date," Carmilla laughed, "I'll be paying. No need to search for your wallet." 

Carmilla shifted Laura so that she was in her arms bridal style.  
"God, you're strong!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla snorted.  
"Vampire strength," she said. She carried Laura out of the door. "Now, I can carry you all the way there, or you can walk next to me. Which one?"  
"Given that you don't know where you're going, I would say that walking is the best bet." Carmilla laughed, gently setting Laura down. They immediately intertwined their hands, and Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder as they walked. The continued in silence for a short while, but it didn't feel like silence to Carmilla. She could hear Laura's heartbeat. Maybe if she weren't so overwhelmed by fear, she would be able to feel Laura's heartbeat too, and pretend like it's her own.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The moment they sat down in the small shack known as, "The Pancake House", Carmilla growled. Laura twisted to follow Carmilla's glare and immediately groaned as she saw Danny enter, followed by Perry and LaFontaine.  
"Great..." Carmilla snarled. Laura turned back to her and grabbed her hand, running her thumb gently across it.  
"Calm down, Carm," she said quietly. "Just pretend they're not here." Carmilla shifted her attention back to Laura. She shook herself slightly, and then smiled.  
"So why is this called 'The Pancake House' if they only serve pancakes on Sundays?" Carmilla laughed. Laura answered in a lowered voice.  
"I didn't say they only served pancakes on Sundays. I said that they served really good pancakes on Sundays. They aren't brilliant every other day..." Carmilla laughed a little harder at Laura's answer.  
"So is that why I never see you on Sunday mornings?" She smirked.  
"Yep!" Laura smiled back at Carmilla. 

After a waiter had taken their order (chocolate chip pancakes for Laura, pancakes with extra syrup for Carmilla, and a pitcher of grape soda for the two of them, which earned them a strange glance from the waiter), Carmilla moved her chair around the table so that the two girls could sit together. They sat in silence for a while, unable to see Danny staring angrily at the two of them. Laura finally broke the silence.  
"Do you feel like we didn't just decide that there was something between us a few hours ago?" She blurted out.  
"What do you mean, creampuff?" Carmilla wound a finger gently through Laura's hair, curling it.  
"I mean, we only had our first kiss this morning, but I already feel like I've known you forever. Like I've been with you for so long. Don't you feel like that? Or am I just coming off as weird and already clingy?" Laura joked, suddenly wishing she could take back the words as Carmilla's expression turned serious.  
"Laura," she said quietly, "I'm a vampire. I have lived for more than 300 years. Over that time,no have found people I cared for. Of course I have. In all that time though, I've felt like I was waiting for something. The moment I walked into that room and saw you, I felt like my waiting was over. So maybe, all this time, I've been waiting for you..."

As Carmilla finished speaking, Laura drew her into a kiss, her hand softly pulling at Carmilla's neck. The kiss was soft and sweet, not too long, but just long enough. Long enough that Danny saw.  
"Laura, what the fuck are you doing!?" Danny yelled, suddenly right behind them. Carmilla and Laura broke away suddenly, Laura almost jumping out of her seat. "I just warned you about her. It's hasn't even been 2 hours since I warned you!" Danny's voice lowered, sadness tainting her anger once again. "I don't want you to get hurt." At this, Carmilla stood up, pushing her chair back so fast that it fell over.  
"Stop acting like I'm some asshole who's going to murder her in her sleep, you dick!" Carmilla cried out, pushing Danny back. Danny stumbled, but stayed standing. "I'm not going to hurt her, I swear! Why do you keep trying to make her think I will!?" Danny stared at Carmilla, anger burning in her eyes.  
"Because you are going to hurt her," she said, her words quiet but sharp. "Whether you want to or not, you will, because you are a monster by nature. You are the beast, and I am the hero, and Laura is the one who's caught in the middle who will end up dead if you don't leave, because the beast will destroy and the hero will kill the beast, no matter what the cost is." Danny fell silent, letting her words hang in the air. "You may not be the one to hurt her, but you will be the reason she is hurt." At this she turned to Laura. "I don't care if you want to stay with the beast. I wouldn't blame you. She has a charming form. But don't forget that she is a beast. A monster. And once she smells blood, she will kill." 

Laura looked from Carmilla to Danny. Carmilla was staring directly at Danny, rage etched into her face like she wanted to kill her. Danny's now-soft gaze fell on Laura, trying to meet her eyes. Laura turned towards Carmilla, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's rigid form, feeling her slowly relax into the embrace. The two girls stood like this for a while. When they parted, Danny was gone. With a slightly sheepish look, Carmilla picked up her chair and sat down again. Everyone in the cafe seemed to want to look anywhere but at them. The silence between them felt heavy.  
"Carmilla, listen-" Laura began, but Carmilla cut her off with a look.  
"Don't," she said, sounding pained. "Just don't." Laura looked down at her hands in her lap.

After a few seconds more of silence, an idea popped into Laura's head.  
"So, what kind of music do you like?" Carmilla looked at her like she had grown a second head.  
"I'm sorry?" She sounded confused. Laura smiled.  
"You heard me; what kind of music do you like?" Laura pushed her chair closer to Carmilla's. Still with a confused look on her face, Carmilla answered.  
"Well, I enjoy most music. I've grown up learning all the different types: classical, pop, rock, and everything in between. I'd say, out of all of them, my favourite type would be classical. I like the fact that there are so many instruments typically, and yet, when done well, they all come together and sound so beautiful together." Carmilla was smiling now. "What about you?"  
"I have to admit," Laura said, "I'm not really a huge fan of most music. I mean, I used to listen to it all the time, but then... Stuff happened." Laura looked like she was about to cry, but Carmilla didn't realise.  
"What kind of stuff?" She asked jokingly. Laura swallowed.  
"Bad stuff," she choked out. Carmilla looked up at Laura, who was definitely about to cry, and did the first thing she could think of.  
"Are you ticklish?" She said quickly. Laura looked at Carmilla gratefully.  
"Yeah..." She said, more question than statement.  
"I'm not sure when I'm going to use that, but I know I will," Carmilla winked at Laura, causing her to blush. 

They chatted for a short while longer about everything: books, school, movies, TV shows. When their food showed up, they ate, swapping bites of pancakes with each other, and sharing their morning grape soda. When they were finished eating, they began the walk back to their room.  
"Hey Carm?" Laura asked at one point, her hand intertwined with Carmilla's.  
"Yeah?"  
"So you're a vampire, and you need blood, right?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura's question.  
"That is the typically food of vampires..." She said wryly.  
"So, obviously you can eat and drink other stuff, but I was wondering, like, how does it work?" Laura stumbled over the words slightly. Carmilla made a mental note that Laura was incredibly adorable when flustered.  
"When I died, I retained some of my human abilities and needs. I still need to expel waste from my body. I still prefer to drink water when very thirsty, or another normal drink which is not blood. I still enjoy the taste of food. My body can still process it all, but it does nothing for me. So I can eat and drink, and it won't affect me, except I'll enjoy the taste. It makes appearing "normal" a lot easier." Laura smiled.  
"So, if we were to go off campus next week, for, let's say, dinner and a movie, you could help me eat through a mountain of popcorn?" Laura's smile widened, and Carmilla couldn't help but smile back. Laura's smiles were just slightly infectious.  
"Sure." 

They walked in silence for a while, before Carmilla spoke again.  
"You're reacting remarkably well to the idea of a vampire girlfriend," she laughed slightly. "Have you had one before? Or am I just that good?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Laura, causing the shorter girl to laugh along with her. After thinking for a bit, Laura answered.  
"I've never had a problem with the idea of dating a supernatural creature. Most girls love the idea of dating a vampire, but for me, I have always just said that whoever I care for, I care for. Honestly, I'm glad it was you and not some guy I fell for. Dating a guy would probably have been weirder..." Carmilla laughed, but pressed one more thing.  
"But you know I'll not die, right? I've lived 300 years, and I'm just going to keep on going." Laura smiled sadly.  
"I know. I like the idea of loving someone who can't die and leave me without them." 

The two girls walked on in silence again. This time, neither of them knew how to break it.


	5. An Apology

Hello to everyone who has been reading my fic. I loved writing this fic a few years ago, and I always planned on coming back to it, but for the past two years I have been having serious struggles with my mental health and my schooling. I have recently completed my final year of school, and I would love to say I will come back to this, but I'm not sure I will. The truth is, I feel that I have changed as a writer, and this story doesn't fit my writing anymore. I have evolved, and I don't believe that I can take a story that I wrote two years ago with me: it feels as if a different person wrote it.  
I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for more of this story, it honestly breaks my heart to have to leave this story unfinished, but it's currently not viable for me. I do plan to continue my writing, and I am more than happy to hear suggestions for future fics. Who knows, maybe one day I will come back and finish this. For now though, I'm sorry to say that this fan fiction is finished. I'm sorry to do this, but it's all I can do at the moment.

~ Elphachel


End file.
